Mi corazón insiste
by silviamaria1997
Summary: El amor que existe entre Isabella y Edward es tan fuerte que no admite barreras. Ilusionados con la idea de amarse para siempre, deciden enfrentarse a la familia de "Edward " que se opone a la relación desde un principio, y se fugan a Las Vegas para casarse en secreto. Pero poco se imaginaban que ese enfrentamiento les iba a ocasionar la mayor desgracia de sus vidas.
1. Capitulo 1 : Mi corazón insiste

_Hola ! Os dejo una nueva historia . Es una adaptación de la novela Mi corazón insiste . Espero que os guste y Gracias por leer. Saludos :)_

**_" Amor es adrenalina y sentir que el mundo desaparece cuando te aferras a una mujer que ama y odia con la fuerza de un volcán sólo ella que ha llorado en silencio por sufrimiento vive intensamente el dolor y el amor . "_**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es la historia de mi vida . Todo empezó una noche , cuando me escape de la caravana donde vivía con mi madre y mi tía Sue . Me acuerdo que iba vestida con mi traje negro el cual utilizaba para montar en mi moto .

Lo primero que hice fue subirme en mi moto y arrancar a toda velocidad , porque sabía que si me descubrían todo se arruinaría , por eso hice el menor ruido posible hasta que llegue a mi moto . Después me monte en ella y arranque para poder llegar hasta mi destino .

Después de media hora de estar viajando llegue al lugar . Con la moto en marcha , me coloque delante de su ventana para que pudiera ver las luces de la moto , esa era la señal para que saliera . A continuación me escondí junto con la moto y la apague esperando a que apareciera .

Estaba esperando detrás de un camión la moto la había aparcado justo en frente de el mientras que yo estaba de pie como a unos 3 metros de la moto con mis brazos cruzados esperando a que llegara . Cuando de repente sentí unos pasos detrás mía como alguien corriendo .

Entonces me di la vuelta y me quite el casco . Y ahí se encontraba el , con su típica ropa de niño rebelde y su mochila a cuestas . En cuanto me vio la soltó en el piso y avanzo hacia mi .

Se estaba acercando cuando me quiso abrazar le pegue un empujón y le dije :

- ! Hay , casi no llegas ! Me tenias al borde de un infarto Idiota .

- Yo también te amo , mi amor. Estaba loco sin verte sin saber de ti - me contesto el mientras se me acercaba y yo le volví a empujar .

Entonces me lance a sus brazos y el me cogió en el vuelo . Mientras nos besábamos con el amor y la pasión que teníamos .

- Soy tan feliz , edward , que me da miedo - le dije

- ¿ Miedo de que ? ¿ De que te da miedo mi vida ? Mis padres nos intentaron separar enviándome a una academia militar pero no lo consiguieron lo único que lograron fue que mi amor por ti se hiciera mas fuerte . - me contesto

Entonces le bese tirándome a sus brazos .

- Estoy loco de escuchar que por fin eres mía y de nadie mas - me dijo mientas nos besamos y nos abrazábamos .

Entonces le agarre por el cuello mientras que el ponía sus manos en mis caderas y le dije :

- Solo tuya como tu eres solamente mio - entonces me volvió a besar .

Cuando nos separamos me pregunto

- ¿Estas segura que nadie te vio salir de la casa ?

- No nadie , la tia sue se fue a trabajar y llega tarde seguro cuando se despierte ya va hacer de dia y mi madre va a creer que estoy en la escuela casi nunca entran a mi cuarto - le dije

- No - me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente ami

Entonces le negué con la cabeza y se tiro a mi labios mientras me acercaba mas a el .

- Te amo - me contesto

- Y yo - le dije

Entonces nos subimos a la moto y nos fuimos de ahí . Recorrimos la ciudad junto con mi moto , yo conducía mientas que edward se agarraba a mi . Entonces se acerco a mi oido y me dijo :

- Mi salamandra no sabes cuanto te extrañe .

- Y yo a ti mi amor - le conteste entonces sentí como se iba relajando en la moto .

Habiamos llegado al desierto , entonces aparque la moto mientras que edward se bajaba de ella y sacaba de su mochila una manta y la ponía en el suelo . Me acerque hasta donde estaba el y le dije :

- ¿ Que haces amor ?

Entonces me tiro sobre la manta y me beso mientras se ponía encima mía .

- Te extrañe - me dijo mientras nos dejábamos llevar por el amor que sentíamos .

Cuando me desperté senti a edward que me daba besos por la espalda y el cuello .

- Vamos amor despierta - me dijo en el oido

- Mmm - le conteste

Después de pasar un rato entre tantas caricias nos levantamos y nos vestimos . Edward se monto en la moto y la arranco yo me subi en ella y me aferre a su cintura . Entonces el aire me daba en la cara con esa sensación de libertad , me solté de el y grite al aire mientras levantaba mis manos .

Llegamos a una gasolinera , y mientras edward echaba la gasolina yo me levante de la moto para estirar las piernas . Entonces edward se volvió hacia mi y me dijo :

- ¿ Mi amor tu de verdad te quieres casar conmigo ?

- Y todavía lo dudas edward - le dije entonces solté la mochila - ¿ Todavía lo dudas ? Me aguante las humillaciones de tu familia , de la estúpida de tania noriega , me gasto el dinero en esas cochinas identificaciones falsas , me voy de mi casa , dejo a mi familia ¿ y tu me preguntas si me quiero casar contigo ? - le dije mientras daba vueltas al rededor de la moto .

Entonces edward se volvió hacia donde yo estaba .

- No sera mas bien tu edward el que se esta echando para atrás - le dije mientras me alejaba de el

- No bella - me dijo mientas tiraba de mi brazo pata hablarme - lo que mas quiero en la vida , es casarme contigo mi amor tu lo sabes . Solo quiero que estés segura , porque mis padres van a hacer hasta lo imposible para complicarnos la vida - me dijo

Entonces me di la vuelta pero edward me agarro por la cara y me dijo

- Hey mirame mi amor , mírame por favor Tu eres lo mas importante para mi , lo mas importante . Si algo malo te llega a pasar isabella swan yo me muero sin ti - me dijo

Entonces asentí con la cabeza y me deje abrazar por el .

- Vamos si , todavia nos quedan cuatro horas de camino - me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la moto . Entonces nos subimos en ella y nos fuimos .

Despues de mucho conducir por fin habíamos llegado a las vegas . Entonces edward vio una iglesia y se diriguio hacia allí .

Cuando nos bajamos podía sentir como edward estaba preocupado .

- Hey amor relájate si , los unicos que saben de esto son alice y emmet y sabes que ellos no diran nada , asi que tranquilízate si - le dije mientras loa cercaba a mi

Entramos en la iglesia donde se encontraba un hombre vestido de elvis . Le dijimos que nos queríamos casar , asi que despues de arreglar todos los papeles . Edward se fue con elvis a vestirse mientras que yo me fui con una chica para prepararme .

Entonces sali de la habitacion y me dirigi hacia el altar , entonces lo vi tan guapo , preparado para carsarse conmigo . Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia el . Entonces nos cogimos de la mano . Mientras que elvis decia una palabras yo no paraba de pensar en cuanto amaba a este hombre .

Entonce elvis se giro hacia edward y le dijo :

- Edward cullen , ¿ aceptas a isabella swan como esposa ?

- Acepto - le respondió edwrad mientras me miraba

- ¿ Y tu isabella swan aceptas a edward cullen como tu esposo ? - me pregunto elvis

Entonces cuando estaba apunto de decir que si , se apareció mi tia sue gritando :

- !Isabella Swan ! y de repente por el otro extremo se aparecio carlisle cullen el padre de edward quien se giro hacia nosotros

- Sobre mi cadáver te casas con ella - nos dijo

Entonces los guardias de carlisle agarraron a edwrad mientras que mi tia y mi madre me sostenían a mi . Se llevaron a edwrad a rastras hacia el coche mientras decia :

- Sueltenme en solo dos meses voy a ser mayor de edad , y me voy a casar con bella y tu ni nadie lo va a poder impedir

- No nos van a separar bella te lo juro . me dijo

- Y yo te voy a esperar toda la vida edward .

Entonces agarraron a edward y lo metieron en el coche mientras que mi madre y mi tia hacían lo mismo conmigo .

Entonces esa fue la ultimo que lo vi de eso hace ya casi 4 años .

**_Espero que os haya gustado . _**


	2. Capitulo 2 : Pasión Explosiva Parte I

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo . Espero que os guste .**_

Me encontraba en el bar en el que trabajaba desde hacía 1 año . Mi jefe estaba como histérico al parecer había una despedida de soltero .

- Hey isabella acuérdate que hoy es la despedida de soltero - me dijo mi jefe

- Lo siento willy , de verdad que no me acordaba . Pero eso si no me voy a poner el uniforme , es una noche llena de borrachos y no quiero problemas con ellos ya he tenido suficiente durante toda mi vida - le dije

Me dirigí después de hablar con mi jefe a la barra para preparar las copas de los clientes . Empezaron a llegar personas , supongo que son las de la despedida de soltero . Así que no les hice mucho caso .

Habían empezado a beber como perros muchos de ellos . Entonces alice llegó a la barra , ella también trabaja conmigo , dejó sobre de ella las cervezas que se habían bebido entonces me giré hacia ella y le dije :

- Alice cuidado con esos tipos , tengo un mal presentimiento con ellos

Entonces alice se fue para servir sirviendo cuando uno de los borrachos la agarró por las caderas y la llevó hacia él diciéndole :

- Ven anda dame mi premio

Al verlo salir de la barra y fui a ayudarla . Pero entonces el tipo agarró a alice y le dio un tremendo beso mientras que ella se intentaba resistir . Llegue donde ellos y le pegue un puñetazo al tipo haciendo así que soltara de inmediato a alice , el tipo cayó encima de la mesa y le dije :

- ! Vete !

Entonces alguien me dijo :

- Salamandra

Solo había una persona en este mundo que me llamara hacia asi que me di la vuelta y lo vi . Detras mia estaba con todo su esplendor Edward Cullen . Nuestra miradas se encontraron y sentí aquello que alguna vez había senti cuando estaba junto a él .

Entonces edward se fue acercando a mi pero antes de que me dijera algo salí corriendo . Me encerre en los baños de mujeres que había en el bar para que no me encontrara . Me apoyo en el lavamanos para respirar .

Estaba apoyada en la pared cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y su olor llegó hasta mi .

- Bella - me dijo

- ¿ Que pasa porque huyes de mi ? ¿ Porque no me quieres dar la cara ? - me dijo

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? - le dije mientras daba vueltas por el baño

- Eh - le dije entonces se estaba acercando y le puse mi mano delante .

- No , largate y dejame sola , lárgate - le dije

Edward se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba yo hecho una furia

- No , no - me dijo enfrente mía

- Llevo muchos años esperando esta oportunidad bella y no pienso irme de aqui esta que tu y yo no aclaremos muchas cosas - me dijo

Entonces le hice frente y le dije :

- Quitate si no quieres que te golpe

- No me voy . Y no voy a dejar que te escapes como aquella vez . Bella , lo único que quiero saber es porqué , porque me mentiste - me dijo

- No te menti . Edward yo no te menti - le dije mientras que pasaba por al lado suyo para irme .Cuando me agarró por el brazo antes de que pudiera moverme y le pegue gritando :

- ! Que te quites imbecil !

- !¿ Pero qué he hecho para que estes asi conmigo !? - me dijo entre enfadado y confuso

- ! Nada ! nada , por eso no quiero verte porque no hiciste absolutamente nada . Durante todos estos años no te preocupaste por saber si yo estaba muerta o si esta viva - le grite

- Te volviste amnésica o no recuerdas el email que me enviaste bella . Diciendo de tu supuesto amante , y yo aun asi como un tonto estuve un año y medio tratando de verte en la cárcel y tu no me quisiste recibir . ¿ Y que paso bella cuando por fin nos vimos ? te acuerdas me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que me engañaste que estabas conmigo por mi dinero , que querías que hiciera que siguiera detrás tuya pues no bella - me dijo

- Entonces ¿ Que haces aqui preguntandome lo mismo de siempre ? ya te lo dije - le dije entonces me di la vuelta y le dije - Como tu estabas en la academia militar yo necesitaba a alguien y punto ahora déjame en paz - le dije

Edward me dio la vuelta y me miró de frente

- Dime todo eso mirándome a los ojos , bella . Dime que no me amas - me dijo entonces volvía a darme la vuelta pero edward me volvía agarrar.

- Isabella Swan . Dime que te enamoraste de otro y lo mataste por despecho . Me estas mintiendo - me dijo

Edward se fue acercando a mi .

- Mira como tiemblas , cuando te toco bella . Te conozco . Si no me amas entonces porque - me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y me pagaba a su pecho .

- Porque tienes esto - dijo mientras señalaba mi tatuaje .

- Es mi salamandra , esa que te dibuje. ¿ Porque la tienes si me olvidaste ? - me dijo en el ido

Entonces le di una patada y salí corriendo de ahí . Llegue hasta mi moto donde me pare y me puse mi casco mientras pensaba _" Nunca te debes de enterar de la verdad " ._

**_Espero que os haya gustado . :)_**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Pasion Explosiva Parte II

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia , espero que os guste y gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Llegue a mi casa . Me baje de la moto y me saque el casco . Me encontre a mi tia sue que estaba entrando para la casa.

- Hola hija - me dijo

- Tía sue te necesito - le dije

- Si me necesitas aqui estoy isabella , para lo que quieras - me contestó

Entonces nos abrazamos y entramos dentro de la casa donde se encontraba mi mama .

- Hola - nos saludo

- Hola mamá - le respondí

- Voy a salir mama . Cuida de tía sue por favor - le dije

- Esta bien hija , yo la cuido . Ten cuidado - me dijo

Salí de mi casa y me volvi a montar en la moto , me fui a su casa . Llegue y toque el timbre .

- Hola bella - me saludo

- Hola charlie - le dije

- Pasa - me dijo

Entramos en la casa y me asenté en el sillón .

- ¿ Quieres un café ?- me preguntó

- No gracias - le dije

- ¿ Que te trae por aquí te metiste en algun lio ?- me pregunto

- No , no un lio policial. Es de otro tipo . Necesito hablar contigo charlie - le dije entonces le conté todo lo que había pasado con edward anoche .

Charlie se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina . Sirvió algo en un vaso y me lo trajo .

- Haber bella , tomate un jugo - me dijo mientras me daba el vaso

Se asentó en el mismo sillón que yo .

- Habe si te entendi . El muchacho este con el que te ibas a casar , edward y por el que te hiciste el mamarracho de tatuaje en la espalda se te apareció y quería hablar contigo y huiste - me dijo

- Yo no huí, entendiendes , yo solo me fui - le conteste

Charlie empezó a reírse .

- Claro hay una gran diferencia . ¿ Y porque te fuiste ? - me dijo

Me levanté del sillón .

- Por que si charlie , porque lo nuestro no pudo ser y porque edward se olvido de mi .

! Que le pasa a ese idiota , que es lo que quiere conmigo ahora ! - le dije

- Te hubieras quedado para averiguarlo - me dijo

- ! Pero no me quede ! No me quede.- ¿ Tu que crees ? ¿ Hice mal ? es decir después de 4 años ¿tú buscarías a una tipa yo ? - le dije

- Bueno si me interesa una tipa como tan loca como tu , a lo mejor si la buscaría .

Y la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras y no te preocupes porque el te va a buscar y cuando te encuentre y se te aparezca lo que vas a hacer es mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: bueno ya nos encontramos entonces ahora para donde caminamos _juntos_ - me dijo

- Hay yo no le voy a decir semejante ridiculez - le dije mientras me levante del sillón

- ¿ Porque no ? - me dijo

- ! Porque no ! Porque soy una exconvicta charlie y porque edward me odia . Yo lo aleje de mi una vez si le dijo eso va a pensar que me quiero juntar de nuevo con el - le dije

Charlie se levantó y se acercó donde yo estaba y me dijo en plan irónico :

- Y por supuesto tu no quieres eso , verdad bella

- Claro que no - le dije

- Isabella Swan . Tu estas enamorada del tipo - me dijo

- ¿ Que yo que ? - le dije

- Que no estas nada mas enamorada , estas loca por él - me dijo

- ! Hay charlie contigo no se puede , de verdad ! Eres un viejo decrépito - le dije y me fui hacia la puerta

- Oye cuando se te aparezca , déjalo hablar , no lo espantes - me dijo

Entonces cerré la puerta mientras le decía :

- Que Imbecil eres

Mientras que se oía la risa de charlie dentro de la casa . Llegue a mi casa , donde se encontraba mi mama y mi tía sue . Mi madre le estaba preparando un caldo de pollo a mi tía porque no se sentía muy bien , mientras que yo me encontraba en el salón dando vueltas de un lado a otro .

Me asenté en mi silla que había en el salón. Mientras recordaba el porque le habia dicho aquello a edward .

_Flashback_

_- Sería una pena que mi hijo echara a perder un futuro brillante por tener que esperar por ti 10 años no lo crees - me dijo la madre de edward_

_Fin del fash back_

- ¿ Bella qué estás haciendo ? ¿ Esperas a alguien hija ? - me dijo mi tía mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos

- No no espero a nadie . No pienso esperar nunca más en la vida. Porque nadie va a venir - le conteste

De repente tocaron la puerta . Me levante de prisa de la silla .

- Es el - les dije

- ¿ Quien es el ? - me dijo mi madre . Mientras que yo miraba por la ventana

- Soy edward cullen . ¿ Esta Isabella Swan por favor ? - grito edward después de tocar a la puerta

Mi tía se levanto de donde estaba sentada .

- Con razón - me dijo

- Hay voy - le dijo mientras abría la puerta . Edward entró dentro de la casa y se acercó a mi mientras mi tía chillaba .

- Hasta que al final apareces edward cullen - le dijo mi madre

- Oye me bien edward cullen - le gritó mi tía entonces edward la interrumpió

- No escúcheme a mí doña sue . Yo no vine a pelear con usted ni a oirla lo unico que quiero hacer es aclarar las cosas con la mentirosa , tramposa , cobarde de su sobrina . Tu y yo tenemos que hablar isabella swan - dijo edward mientras me miraba

- Yo no tengo nadas de que hablar contigo edward . Te lo dije anoche y te lo repito ahora - le dije

- Ya ya okei - dijo edward mientras se acercaba mas a mi . De repente edward me cargo al estilo novia mientras me decía :

- Claro que tenemos que hablar bella

- Con su permiso - le dijo a mi madre ya mi tía mientras yo forcejeaba con el

- Oye trata bien a mi hija - le dijo mi madre

Entonces edward salió conmigo por al puerta . Me llevo hasta un parque que había al lado de mi casa . Me soltó en el piso mientras que yo me acerque a él y le di golpes en el pecho mientras le gritaba :

- ! Te crees muy macho porque me trajiste a la fuerza ! No eres más que un cobarde , un niñito de papá un miserable incapaz de cumplir sus promesas

- ! Incapaz de cumplir mis promesas bella ! ! Estas loca ! ! Cumpli cada una de mis promesas , cuandos ali de la maldita academia militar que hice fui a la cárcel durante un año bella para verte pero tu no me quisiste ver ! ¿ Porque ? ¿ Porque no me quisiste ver mi amor ? - me gritó edward

- ! Porque no te amaba ! ¿ Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir ? - le dije

- ¿ Porque me sigues mintiendo bella ? si no me amabas para que te tatuaste esto entonces - me grito mientras me acercaba a él y me señalaba el tatuaje

- ! Que te importa! ¿ Que quieres romperme el brazo ? - le dije mientras lo alejaba de mi

- ! Si ! ! quiero romperte el brazo , el cuello , la cabeza , el alma como tu me rompiste el corazon cuando me mentiste ! Es imposible que te hayas metido con un pandillero , yo le vi la cara al tipo que murió es imposible bella que te hayas hecho amante de alguien como el - me dijo

- ¿ Porque porque el es feo y tu bonito ? Nos seas imbecil edward cullen el era todo un hombre de verdad - le dije entonces me di la vuelta para irme pero edward me volvía a jalar para donde estaba el

- Ven acá mi amor . Yo era tu hombre bella , tu primero y tu único . Es imposible que te hayas enamorado de un hombre como el . El representaba todo lo que tu oídas en la vida , yo te conozco , no tiene sentido . Si alguna vez fui demasiado estúpido para creerte hoy no lo soy . Me mentiste para que me separara de ti , para que me alejara de ti , pero dime porque bella porque - me dijo .

Entonces lo empujé liberándome así de su brazo .

- ! Que te importa déjame en paz ! - le grite

Pero edward me jalo hacia su pecho .

- ! Yo te amaba como un loco y tu me amaste a mi ! Entonces ¿porque ? solo quiero que me digas el porqué . Solo queiro saber el porque y te dejo en paz . Mírame bella , ¿ dime fue mi papá, quien nos separó ? - me dijo lo volvía a empujar

- Ya pasó entiendes edward . Ya desperte yo soy una ex convicta una marginal como me decía la deboradora . Y tu te has convertido en lo que nunca quisite edward - le dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo entonces edward me agarró por los brazos mientras le decía :

- Ya no somos los que se escaparon esa madrugada a las vegas para casarse , no lo somos ese par de idiotas no existen edward . Asi que ¿ que importa si te menti o si te dije la verdad ? en este momento no hay nada que pueda unirnos entiendes - le dije pero de repente me vi interrumpida por la boca feroz de edward sobre la mía .

Nos caímos al suelo . Yo estaba debajo mientras que edward se cayó al lado de mi entonces edward se incorporó y me miró y vi de nuevo en su mirada , aquella luz que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo . Entonces nos volvimos a besar .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado . :) _**


	4. Capitulo 4 : Pasión sin limite

**_¡ Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que os guste y gracias por leer. :)_**

Mis manos recorrian el pelo de edward mientras que una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla . Nos besábamos como dos adolescentes como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para nosotros hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba .

_No te puedes besar por él_ , me reproche a mi misma de nueva .

Me separe de edward empujandolo a un lado de el césped mientras que yo me ponía sobre mis rodillas para levantarme pero edward se levantó al mismo tiempo cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a su pecho . Mientras me agarraba las manos .

- Isabella Swan , tu y yo seguimos siendo los mismo de antes , mi amor - me dijo en el oído mientras que sus labios reparten pequeños besos en mi espalda y mi mejilla - Mira como tiemblas . Como aquella madrugada en el desierto ¿ Te acuerdas ? .

Poco a poco edward se levantó llevandome consigo . Automáticamente mis manos fueron a su cintura mientras que el me apartaba el pelo de la cara con las suyas .

- Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar - me dijo mientras se separaba de mi - Pero no puedo decir ni una palabra más . Hay algo que tengo que hacer . Confia en mi por favor .

- No no no - le dije mientras lo jalaba de nuevo hacia mi - ¿ A donde vas ? - le dije

- A decir mi verdad . Yo no puedo hacerles daño a las personas que no se lo merecen . Esperame en tu casa por favor . Regreso en una hora , Bella . Bella mírame esperame en tu casa , ok . - me dijo mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios y se iba .

Di un paso hacia delante mientras que edward se echaba a correr . Entonces vi en el cesped el teléfono móvil de edward .

- ¡ Edward ! - Lo llamé pero él ya se había ido .

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa . Entre en la casa encontrándome con mi madre , mi tía sue y alice en el salon .

- ¿Y ? - me pregunto mi madre

- ¿ Que paso con edward ? - me dijo alice

- ¿ Se arreglaron ? - me pregunto mi tía

Les negué con mi cabeza a la vez que cruzaba las mano sobre mi pecho.

- ¿ O lo mataste a golpes ? - me dijo tía sue

- No se tia . - le conteste

- ¿ Como que no sabes ? - me dijo

- Es que me beso , y luego se fue . - le dije

- ¿ Te beso ? eso es muy buen señal - me dijo mi madre

- No se mama . Es que lo note muy raro . Estaba nervioso . Y como a mi los misterios no me gustan voy a salir de dudas - les dije mientras cogia el movil de edward .

- ¿ Que vas a hacer ? - me dijo alice

- Ya verás - le dije mientras marcaba y me ponía el móvil en el oído

- Tiene dos mensajes nuevos - me comunico el buzón de voz ,

- Primer mensaje :

- Edward , ¿ Donde estas ? , ¿ Porque no me quieres contestar ? . Te he dejado más de diez mensajes . Acabo de venir de tu casa , y ya me entere de que pasaste la noche afuera .

! Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para haber perdido la cita en la tienda de trajes ¡ . Es el colmo tu falta de interés . Ni siquiera has ido a que te tomen las medidas y nos casamos en menos de una semana .

_Se casa , Se casa , Se casa_ era mi pensamiento

- ¿ Que pasa amiga ? ¿ Porque te pusiste asi ? - me dijo alice

- Pasa que edward tiene novia . Y se casa en menos de una semana , alice - le dije

_Esa voz , de que conocía yo esa voz ._

- ¿ Ha si que tiene novia el niñito de papi ? y te vino a reclamar como nada - me dijo mi tía sue

- ¿ Qué pasa bella ? - me dijo madre

- La voz de esta mujer , me pareció conocida . Pero es que no lo creo , edward no puede ser tan idiota . - les dije

En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar asi que lo cogí .

- Hola - dije

- Hola , bella . ¿Podrías sustituir en el gimnasio ? - me dijo tommy .

- Sin ningún problema. En 15 minutos estoy ahí - le dije y colgué .

- ¿ Que paso es Edward ? - me dijo alice

- ¿ Es el sinvergüenza este ? - me dijo tía sue

- ¿ Que te dijo ? - me dijo mi madre

- ! Hay bueno ya ¡ . Ese desgraciado no existe ni existió . Aqui no ha pasado nada . Voy a ir al gimnasio a sustituir al profesor que no puede ir - les dije mientras salia por la puerta y me iba .

* * *

Me encontraba en el gimnasio en el rink . Pelando con uno de los chicos .

- ! Vamos dale fuerte ¡ ! Pareces una niña en vez de un macho ¡ - le dije al chico para que pegara más fuerte .

- Dejame descansar 10 minutos - me dijo

- ! No ¡ - le dije - Porque eres un mentiroso , desgraciado , maldito , traidor - le dije mientras lo golpeaba aunque la verdad me estaba desquitando por culpa de edward .

Después de haber terminado de pelear , me fui a la duchas para bañarme . Estaba duchandome cuando a mi mente llego el beso de edward , el sabor de sus labios , su aroma , como se movían sus labios en sincronización con los míos .

- Maldito Mentiroso . Hijo de ... su madre - no pude seguir porque sonó un móvil. .

Salí de la ducha y me acerque a mi bolso . El móvil que sonaba era el de edward . Así que lo cogí , era un mensaje de voz .

- Edward , ¿ Donde estas ? Quiero saber si aun tengo que alquilar el traje para tu boda o Bellita hizo un homerun con tu cabeza como lo hizo con el pandillero . ¿ Que pasa ya domaste a tu fiera o no ? - dijo la inconfundible voz de emmett .

- Se lo contaste a todos . Maldito edward cullen . - dije en voz alta .

Salí del gimnasio para ir hacia mi moto cuando de repente apoyada en ella estaba edward .

Me dirigí hacia la moto y le pegue con la mano .

- ! Que te quites ¡ Quitate de una buena vez edward . Maldito mentiroso - le dije después de que se alejara

- Maldito mentiroso ¿ Porque ? Yo no te podi contar todo la verdad esta mañana . Estabas hecha una energumena . Si yo llego a contarte lo de mi matrimonio te hubieras ido de inmediato y lo sabes . Por eso te pedí una hora para terminar todo lo que tenia que hacer . - me dijo

- Mentiroso , me estas mintiendo otra vez .- le dije

- Por quien quieres que te lo jure . -Entiendeme bella . Tu terminaste conmigo , me mentiste . Me hiciste el corazón pedazos con esa mentira . Yo tenía que volver a empezar , me fui a estudiar lejos , tenía mi vida planificada bella . Hasta que te vi a ti . Anoche en mi despedida de soltero , todo se pueso patas arriba . Mi amor , antes de yo contarte nada , tenía que saber que había pasado con nosotros - me dijo - Después de hablar contigo , fui y termine todo . Bella ya no hay compromiso .

- Deja de mentirme edward . se muy bien que lo único que quieres es lucirme como tu trofeo. - le dije

- ¿ De donde sacaste eso ? - me dijo

- ¿ De donde ? De tu amigo emmett , Edward . Así que toma tu movil - le dije mientras busca el móvil para lanzarselo a la cabeza .

- Antes de que me golpees con el móvil . Hay algo que tienes que saber bella - me dijo edward

- ¿ El que edward ? - le dije

- La mujer con la que me iba a casar , bella . Es Tania - me dijo edward

- Tania Noriega - dije en susurro mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

- La famosisima Tania noriega " la Deboradora " . Claro era ella . ¿Pero que mas tenias que hacer edward , traicionarme con tania , con la mujer que nos separó ? - le dije

- Y que mas querias que hiciera . Yo estaba roto , bella . Me hiciste creer que me habías traicionado bella . Bella yo me fui a Boston sólo , Tania se fue a estudiar . Ella me ayudó fue mi amiga mi confidente - me dijo edward

- Entonces quedate con ella . Si es tan perfecta quedate con ella . Desaparecete de una vez de mi vida , edward - le grite mientras me subía en la moto. Edward se dio la vuelta .

- Isabella swan , ¿ Esa es tu última palabra ? - me dijo

Entonces asentí con la cabeza .

- Perfecto - me dijo mientras se iba a subir a su coche

- Hey ! . Eso es todo - le dije

- Claro que es todo . Llevo 24 horas sin dormir , me han golpeado , la mujer que amo no me cree , quiere que me vaya , así que . Me voy bella , me voy - me dijo

Me levanté de la moto y lo volví a llamar diciéndole :

- ¿ No vas a luchar por mi ? ¿ No lo vas a hacer ?

Edward se agarró el pelo y me dijo :

- Cuanto mas quieres que luche . Tengo años intentando entenderte cuando por fin te vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti como un perro . Voy termino con mi prometida , me peleo con mi papa , me botan de la casa . Te parece poco lo que he hecho en 24 horas . Esto tiene que ser mutuo mi amor , yo lucho por ti , tu luchas por mi . Adios - me contesto

- Ah entonces ahora te vas para la devoradora - le dije

- Que necia eres . No hay Tania , solo estas tu . , la unica mujer para mi eres tu . Si no es contigo bella , no es con nadie . Adios - me dijo

- ¿ A donde vas ? - le dije

- Averigualo - me dijo y se fue

- Edward tu movil - le grite pero se fue .

* * *

Llegue a mi casa, a la vez que un coche salió de aquí . Entre en mi casa y les dije a mi tia y a mi madre :

- No se si fue mi imaginación . Pero acaba de salir de aquí a Tania

- Ella misma era - me dijo mi tía sue

- ¿ Que quería ? -l es dije

- Que dejes en paz a edward - me respondieron

- Entonces si me dijo la verdad y otra vez le falle - les dije

- Haz lo que dicte tu corazón cariño - me dijo mi madre

Llame al único capaz de ayudarme a encontrar a edward .

* * *

Me encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Emmett esperando a que llegara .

- Vine a darte un paseo en mi moto - le dije a edward

- No me vas a contentar tan fácilmente , bella - me contesto .

- Esta bien . Entonces dime que tengo que hacer - le dije

Edward se bajó de su coche , y yo me baje de mi moto quedando frente a frente .

- Decirme la verdad , Porque me dejaste hace 4 años - me dijo

- Aunque no me vas a creer , no quería que pasaras tantos años esperando por mi . No era justo que te sacrificaras por mi - le dije

- Tenías que haberme preguntado qué era lo que yo quería . - me dijo

- Me perdonas - le dije

- No , no te voy a perdonar todavía . Aun no me has pedido perdón por dudar de mi amor - me dijo mientras se subía a mi moto . Me coloque detrás de él y le dije :

- Te pido perdon por dudar de ti y de tu amor

- Disculpas aceptadas . Ahora me tienes que dar un buen beso - me dijo

- Y como quieres el beso asi - le dije mientras le daba un beso salvaje y apasionado .

- No esta mal . Ya lo iremos mejorando - me dijo

- Ahora me tienes que decir que me amas , que no me olvidaste y que soy tu unico y gran amor - me dijo .

Me coloqué enfrente de él y lo más sinceramente posible le dije :

- Edward cullen , Eres el amor de mi vida . Te llevo tatuado en mi cuerpo , en mi alma y en mi corazón desde que era una niña . Nunca te olvide . Nunca volveré amar como te amo a ti . - le dije entonces edward nos unió en un beso salvaje , lleno de amor .

Al separarnos edward me dijo :

- Te amo , soy tuyo y siempre lo sere . Uniendo en un beso cargado de pasión y de amor nuestros labios .

**_Espero que os haya gustado . ! Felices fiestas ¡_**


End file.
